Destinos Traçados
by Nahh Potter
Summary: Um sentimento proibido, um desejo incontrolável, uma louca paixão e uma delirante sedução. Ira o amor triunfar no coração deles?
1. Prologo

Destinos Traçados

Destinos Traçados

**Sinopse:** Um sentimento proibido, um desejo incontrolável, uma louca paixão e uma delirante sedução. Ira o amor triunfar no coração deles?

Trailer

**Um sentimento proibido**

_- Sai da minha mente ruiva, tu não.. podes brincar… comigo desse jeito. – Pediu o moreno observando o sorriso malicioso da ruiva desejando de profundamente beija-la. _

_Apertou o corpo da ruiva e trouxe-a para mais perto de seu. Num gesto apressado Gina sentou-se numa mesa e puxou-o para as suas pernas. Aquela ruiva sabia mesmo o que fazer com ele._

_- Diz-me o que pensas.. – Pediu ela com voz baixa, os olhos brilharam maliciosos e ela passou a língua nos lábios já que estes começavam a secar. Suas pernas enlaçaram-no pela cintura e puxando o para mais perto de si. Sua calça começou a ficar apertada e Gina percebeu. _

_- Imaginas-nos a fazer amor, Harry? O teu corpo em cima do meu? Provocando-me, fazendo-me tua, deslizares dentro de mim? Fazeres me gemer com cada investida tua dentro de mim? Imaginas isso, meu amor? Não é o único! – Fechou os olhos e tentou manter o auto controle que aquela ruiva estava a faze-lo perder. Não havia ninguém como Gina, não havia ninguém que o conseguisse provocar daquela maneira, não havia ninguém que o conseguia deixar como aquela ruiva o deixava. _

_- Gina, se tu não parares agora eu não vou aguentar, por favor meu amor, pára se não eu faço amor aqui mesmo contigo. – Pediu o moreno rouco sentido o calor subir enquanto ela o arranhava levemente no tórax. _

_- Então de que estas à espera, meu querido? Eu estou pronta! – Sem mal ter tempo para raciocinar sentiu os lábios do moreno invadiram-lhe a boca e não evitou o gemido que da sua boca escapou. _

_-Eu amo-te tanto Gina, tanto que eu não sei o que fazer sem ti! – Falou o moreno contra os seus lábios antes de a beijar profundamente levando-a ao paraíso._

Acordou sobressaltado. Já devia estar habituado a ter aqueles malditos sonhos mas não estava. Devia evitar aqueles sonhos mas não conseguia e não queria. Porque a única maneira de a ter realmente era nos seus sonhos. E ai ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

Era obvio que a ruiva ainda mexia com ele, como sempre o fizera mas ele tinha de se controlar e não se deixar levar por aqueles sentimentos primitivos que o consumiam cada vez que vi a ruiva. Principalmente quando ele a via sozinha nalgum corredor.

Era impossível ele vir a amar outra mulher se não Virginia Weasley.

Não pode evitar pensar o que é que a ruiva estaria a fazer naquele momento. Levantou-se da cama e aproximando-se da janela abriu um pouco o vidro tentando fazer com que o ar fresco acalmasse os ânimos do seu corpo. Então observou a lua e algo chamou a sua atenção. A luz da lua entrava no seu quarto e mostrava uma coisa que ele não tinha reparado que estava em cima da sua cómoda. Um papel. Aproximou-se e abriu o papel, sentando-se na cama chocado observando atentamente o conteúdo da folha.

Um desenho de Gina sentada numa mesa e ele no meio de si beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto ela tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás e olhava profundamente para à frente como se estivesse a observar o moreno que via a folha. Uma pequena frase por baixo da imagem.

"Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.. Amo-te"

**Um desejo incontrolável**

Ela não sabia muito bem o que lhe dizer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de lhe admitir o que sentia. Não era justo continuar naquela incerteza. Não sabia à quanto tempo estava à frente da lareira para finalmente ser verdadeira com o amigo e admitir o que sentia. Algo que já há muito ela tinha admitido a si mesma mas nunca tinha tido coragem para o fazer. Talvez por medo de sofrer mais com a rejeição. Pensou em mil maneiras de o fazer mas a ultima conversa que tivera com Ron que acabara numa terrível discussão em que ela quase admitira que o amava.

Então quase uma semana depois ela finalmente ganhara coragem por causa de muitas pressões vindas das suas amigas que já a chamavam masoquista e tudo mais só porque ela não admitia o que sentia por o ruivo se o colégio inteiro sabia dos sentimentos dele pela morena.

Olhou para a lareira, tentado arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para lhe dar quando ele aparecesse provavelmente vindo de alguma festa ou algo assim. De repente a ideia que ele podia estar com outra rapariga, fez Hermione levantar-se sobressaltada com a hipótese de ele estar com outra rapariga.

Mas ele não seria capaz disso pois não? Ele gostava dela não era? Pelo menos era o que as suas amigas diziam e ela confiava nas suas amigas. Então se ela tinha decidido contar a verdade fora porque sabia que tinha uma razão para contar a verdade.

Ela nem sabia muito bem o que sentia por ele. Era uma mistura de sentimentos. Uma dor no peito cada vez que via outras raparigas o tocaram. Não soubera realmente quando se apaixonara por o amigo. Amava-o e prontos. Passou o dia inteiro a pensar nele e como lhe contaria o que sentia. Talvez fosse um delírio porque finalmente ganhara coragem, talvez se calhar ela só tivesse doente e tivesse percebido mal o que as amigas tinham lhe dito.

Estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que mal deu por o quadro da mulher gorda se abrir e quando ela olhou para a cena que se ocorria, desejou nunca ter conhecido o ruivo só para não lhe doer tanto a cena que decorria.

Ron vinha agarrado a Lila Brown. A mesma beijava-lhe o pescoço e Ron agarrava-a de uma maneira como se nunca a quisesse deixar ir. Como se precisasse dela da mesma maneira que Hermione precisava dele. Deixou o livro cair fazendo um barulho estridente por todo o Salão Comunal fazendo Ron e Lila a olharem assustados.

Ela não queria chorar mas estava complicado de não o fazer quando Ron a olhou confuso do tipo "estas aqui a fazer o que não vês que estas a atrapalhar". Seu coração quebrara. Em mil pedacinhos e aquele olhar que ele lhe mandava. Como se a estivesse culpando de alguma coisa. Olhou-o com tristeza.

Estupidez dela. Ron nunca iria querer nada com ela. Havia tantas outras raparigas melhores que ela. Para que ter uma relação com ela?

- Eu estava à tua espera Ron. – Mione limpou as lágrimas dos olhos com as mãos. Mas nem isso a impediu de continuar a observa-lo perigosamente.

- Não vês que eu agora estou ocupado Mionezinha querida? Não estavas à espera pois não? Se tu namoras o teu querido Krum eu também posso namorar a Lila não é? – Os olhos faiscavam.

- Não Ron. Eu não namoro com o Krum e nunca irei namorar. Lamento se não te dei esse gosto. Peço desculpa por não admitir de quem eu realmente gosto. Porque essa pessoa só me da razoes para eu a odiar ainda mais. Porque essa pessoa vai-se arrepender de falar sem primeiro saber. – Hermione aproximou-se e olhou-a venenosa.

-E quem é essa pessoa? – Perguntou Ron que fez Hermione cheirar o seu hálito a álcool.

- Um bêbado que não se preocupa com os sentimentos da amiga. – e seguiu ate às escadas em direcção aos dormitórios.

**Louca Paixão**

- Desculpa o Luke ia fazer-te o que? – Perguntou Sam saltando para cima da cama de Lucy como uma criança à espera das prendas de natal. – Porque não avançaste?

- Tu sabes muito bem porque e alias a minha irmã chegou entretanto. – Lucy abraçou-se à almofada.

- Tu com medo da Marissa? Lucy, Lucy isso não faz nada o teu género. – Sam fez uma cara pensativa e sentou-se sobre os joelhos.

- Eu não queria ser a culpada por a morte do Luke Smith. Alias seria um desperdício e eu não estava nada disposta a aturar o clube de fãs dele todo atrás de mim a querer me matar. Por outro lado teria uma data de rapazes atrás de mim a agradecer-me pelo assassinato mas também sou muito nova para ir para Azkaban.

Sam olhou-a horrorizada.

- Meu deus! – Disse a morena se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura. – Criei um monstro. Lindo, louco e mortal. És perfeita. Se eu não gostasse tanto de homens acho que me apaixonava por ti.

- Menos, menos Sam. Eu sei que sou perfeita mas não precisas de lamber o chão por onde eu ando. – Gargalhou Lucy.

- Controla-te Garner, controla-te!

Sam gargalhou e voltou a sentar-se na cama e encarou a loira e aproximou-se dela. Respirando fundo a loira sabia o que viria a seguir.

-Lu… -Perguntou a morena depois de a abraçar. – Ainda o amas não é?

Que raio de pergunta era aquela? Como poderia ela não o amar? Não adiantava conter as lágrimas e estando ali abraçada a uma das suas melhores amigas que sempre acompanhara o seu sentimento por o moreno, a perguntar-lhe se ainda gostava dele. Não ela não gostava dele. Ela amava-o mais que a sua própria vida. Doía demais amar uma pessoa que via todos os dias mas que não podia tocar como sua irmã tocar, sem o beijar ou ate dizer o que realmente o amava sem ser como amigo. Era impressionante que depois de tudo aquela chama nunca apagara. Podia ser tudo tão mais simples se ele deixasse de a usar como aqueles papeis que se usam e depois se jogam fora.

- Cada vez mais… – Respondeu num sussurro baixando a cabeça.

- Lucy, essa amizade esta a matar-te. Ele não merece tudo isso. Pensas que nos não temos reparado como tu tens andado? – Sam colocou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha e sorriu-lhe.

- Eu estou bem Sam a sério que estou. – Olhou as íris azuis da amiga e respirou fundo.

- Já pensaste com quem vais ao baile? – Perguntou a morena à amiga.

- Sam a loira aqui sou eu, o baile é só daqui a 1 mês lembraste?! – Lucy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pois mas minha querida mas acorda tens de lutar por o Smith sabes? Ele não vem por ordem e graça do espírito santo. – A morena atirou-lhe a almofada. – Esta na hora de lhe mostrares o que sentes.

**Delirante Sedução**

- Será que podemos falar Sam? – Estava à espera de qualquer reacção da morena desde o azarar a empurra-lo da torre de Astrologia.

-Claro Draco querido. Também queres jogar xadrez bruxo? – Perguntou a morena observando-o com uma fúria assustadora.

- Não precisas de sarcasmos, eu sei muito bem que estas chateada Sam…

- Não Malfoy, eu não estou chateada, eu estou furiosa sabes? Estou prestes a explodir e sabes se continuares com essa conversinha eu não terei outro remédio se não descontar em ti. – Draco lançou-lhe um sorriso de canto e Sam arrependeu-se profundamente de ter permitido o seu coração se apaixonar por Malfoy.

- Então aconselho-te a acalmares-te porque estares stressadinha não vai dar em nada. Nós nos beijamos e fomos apanhados, queres fazer o que? Lançar um feitiço contra Minerva? Força mas depois não metas o meu nome na história. De qualquer maneira vais ter de me aturar nas detenções. É disso que tens medo é?

- Medo do que Malfoy? De Ti? – Rapaz convencido

Draco aproximou-se perigosamente de si e a cada passo que ele dava ela dava outro para trás chegando a um ponto que ela ficara encostada à parede e ele colado a ela, pressionando-a ainda mais. Fazendo-a suster a respiração. Fazendo-a tentar controlar-se mas era difícil porque aquele loiro tinha um terrível poder sobre si que a fazia saber controlar quando ele estava por perto. Por isso discutia com ele. Arranjava uma maneira de se escapar.

- Malfoy afasta-te! – Pediu ela tentado manter a calma.

Sentiu uma raiva prestes a explodir dentro de si que a única coisa capaz de fazer para não se descontrolar empurrou-o.

- Vai-te embora Draco por favor. Deixa-me em paz. – Virou-se de costas para ele andou até à janela.

Ouviu os passos dele a afastarem-se mas não olhou para trás. Nem quando ouviu a porta fechar-se. Maldito loiro. Maldito amor que sentia por ele. Estava furiosa por ter sido apanhada, estava furiosa por Minerva a ter apanhado com Draco aos beijos, estava furiosa por ser tão fraca e não conseguir resistir a Draco. Mordeu o lábio e não conseguiu evitar os olhos marejarem.

- Porque Draco? Porque é que tens sempre de brincar comigo? – Murmurou olhando para a lua.

- Eu nunca iria brincar contigo, meu amor. – Respondeu ele que se tinha sentado encostado à porta e escutado ao que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

**Nota:** Eu queria dizer que esta é a nova fic que eu estou a escrever. Eu sei que tinha começado uma mas deixou de ter interesse para mim. Estou a começar uma nova fase da minha vida e acho que me sinto capaz de voltar a escrever com novas ideias. Tenho já escritas algumas fics que vão ser capazes de vos virar do avesso mas para já quero começar com esta para saber o que vocês acham, e se gostarem então irei começar a postar as outras. Espero que gostem e comentem.


	2. Retorno

Cap

**Cap.1:** Retorno

_Preciso tanto de ti. Meu amor por onde andaste que eu me senti tão perdido sem ti _

_**Flashback**_

_Abraçara-se ao livro de Poções enquanto a dor latejava no seu peito. Tentou fazer que os seus olhos não vissem a cena que acontecia à sua frente. Tentou ignorar as pernas que tremiam e as lágrimas que estavam à beira dos seus olhos. Depois de 6 anos lamentara-se ainda ser uma tola por acreditar que alguma vez o poderia ter. Durante 6 anos alimentara o sonho de um dia ser a pessoa que um dia Luke Smith viria a se apaixonar._

_A sua face tinha uma expressão indecifrável. Mas o seu coração estava mais uma vez partido. Permitiu as lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto e fechou os olhos. Tinha sido tão estúpida. Ele nunca poderia ama-la. _

_Ele era perfeito demais para uma morena com cabelos encaracolados e inteligente. Ela sabia que não era bonita. E as raparigas feias não podem andar com rapazes bonitos. _

_Era impressionante as vezes que estava com ele e nunca mostrara os seus sentimentos. _

_Ela sabia sempre quando ele ia estar com uma rapariga. Ela seria sempre a melhor amiga e não a escolhida. Ela seria sempre a que observava e não a que sentia. Ela seria sempre a confidente e não a amante. _

_Ela seria sempre sua e ele nunca saberia que ela estava apaixonada por ele._

_Fechou os olhos como que se pudesse sentir o toque dele no seu rosto mas não era o rosto dela que ele tocava. Quem ele tocava era aquela que Lucy achava ser a sua melhor amiga. Sua própria irmã e confidente que sabia dos sentimentos da irmã pelo melhor amigo e atraiçoara-a. _

_Não ela não iria chorar mais. Mas a imagem de Luke a deslizar a mão pelo rosto da irmã como se demonstrasse o carinho que ele nunca mostrara para ninguém. A maneira como ele a tocava, como ele a beijava, parecia estar tão apaixonado por ela. _

_Marissa percebendo que a irmã estava a observa-los olhou-a profundamente e enlaçou a sua mão na de Luke fazendo a loira apertar o livro contra o seu peito com mais força. Então sem desviar o olhar beijou-o e piscou o olho e ai esta soube. _

_Iria se vingar e a vingança serve-se fria._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Olhava para o chão. Sua mente estava tão longe e sua cabeça estava num turbilhão. Nunca pensara que as coisas tivessem de terminar daquela maneira. Por alguma razão ela achou que o melhor que devia fazer era correr. Correr e desaparecer. Talvez assim a dor também desaparecesse. Talvez se ela desaparecesse a magoa que se criara no seu coração ficasse escondida no passado ou ficasse como a lembrança de um pesadelo. Mas não. Era bem real. Bem verdadeiro. Ele não cumprira a promessa. Deixara-a sozinha e sem defesas. Ele deixara-a sozinha e levara consigo aquilo que ela mais tinha de valor. O seu coração.

Não sabia se tinha tomado a decisão certa quando fora embora. Mas ela tinha tomado a sua decisão e agora estava na hora de mostrar a todos que ela era bonita. E que se iria vingar de todos aqueles que duvidaram dela.

Quando saíra de Londres é que percebera que as amigas que tinha eram para a vida inteira. Porque foram elas que a ajudaram. Foram elas que ajudaram a nova Lucy Garner a ser a rapariga que agora era. Linda, confiante, perfeita e fatal.

Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Contava ansiosamente o tempo que faltava para ela voltar. Para ela finalmente estar com as amigas que ajudaram e claro para o ver. Porque ela precisava de o ver. Precisava tanto de saber como é que ele estava. O que ele acharia da nova Lucy. Sabia que ele tinha perguntado muito sobre ela às amigas e que lhe mandava cartas que ela guardava sempre depois de as ler mas que nunca lhe respondia.

Só precisava de saber que ele tinha sentido a sua falta.

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down  
_

Suspirou e passou as mãos num gesto nervoso. Estava totalmente cansada daquela aula de Adivinhaçao. Por Merlin, Trelawney era a professora mais secante que poderia existir. Tinha uma vontade enorme de lhe enrolar uma corda ao pescoço e atira-la da torre de Astronomia. Por Merlin. Cada vez que passava por ela dizia que ou que iria morrer ou que iria ter uma vida cheia de desgraças. Definitivamente era a pessoal ideal para acabar com a auto estima de alguém.

Já havia duas pessoas que desistiram de prestar atenção ao que a professora estava a dizer. Um deles que estava ao pé de si estava roncando e a professora de vez enquanto olhava-o como se estivesse a ter uma visão do que lhe iria acontecer, por estar a fazer uma coisa tão desagradável como aquela. Outro não parava de contar piadas.

Um bilhete foi parar à sua mesa e ela assustada olhou para todo o lado vendo de alguém que podia ter mandado aquele maldito papel. Abriu o papel e ficou a olhar para o papel de uma forma assustadora.

"Bom dia Samantha" olhou para o loiro e viu que ele a olhava com um olhar divertido. Um sorriso gélido que mantinha nos seus lábios.

"Que queres amostra de homem?" escreveu e mandou-lhe o papel observando que quando ele leu o que ela tinha escrito riu-se. Ela não pode deixar de se aperceber que ele ficara lindo quando se ria.

"Tu és uma simpatia de manha" respondeu lhe no papel.

"Faço por isso" escreveu.

"Eu so queria ser simpático contigo Clark" Sam levantou o olhar para ele e girou os olhos.

"Não tenho a culpa se és detestável" protestou a morena.

"Adoro esse teu humor de manha. Isso é tudo parte do teu charme?" Draco olhou-a com um sorriso perverso.

"Eu não tenho a culpa se a tua cara me desagrada" respondeu friamente.

Porque é que Draco não sorrira com o que ela acabara de dizer? Tinha sido uma boa piada.

Mas logo deu o toque a Sam fugiu. Sem se atrever a olhar para trás. Porque se olhasse ela iria ceder.

_  
'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
when the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer  
_

- Cala a boca Parkison. – Disse Gina num tom cansado.

- Então a menina Weasley esta com medo? – Zombou Pansy.

Gina riu. Ou melhor ela gargalhou na cara da morena fazendo a olhar como se ela fosse louca. Isso só serviu para Gina gargalhar mais alto atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos que se juntaram em redor observando as duas raparigas.

- És doente por acaso Weasley? Tens algum problema? Por que se não tens disfarças muito bem. – Gina parou de se rir e observou a morena.

Gina sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitamente alinhados. Definitivamente Pansy era a morena mais burra que ela conhecia. Por Merlin, ate uma minhoca era mais inteligente que ela.

- Eu não tenho culpa se tu és burra, eu não tenho a culpa se a tua presença é tão medíocre que até as pessoas da tua casa estão fartas de ti, eu não tenho a culpa de tu seres tão podre por dentro que achas que a melhor coisa que existe és tu por fora e meu amor, garanto-te. Tu és tão podre por fora como és por dentro. Ainda não percebeste que ninguém te quer? Tu não prestas, porque enquanto tu e essas meninas que achas que são tuas amigas, se vestem de maneiras excêntricas só para atrair a atenção de rapazes, as verdadeiras raparigas não precisam disso e sabes porque? Porque meninas como vocês são para uma noite ou diversão. Mulheres como eu, são para a vida inteira. – Pansy ficara como um peixe fora de água sem saber o que responder.

- Quem raios pensas que és, ruivinha? – Perguntou a morena dando um passo em frente.

- Alguém bem mais melhor que tu! – Respondeu uma voz atrás da ruiva fazendo a morena ficar em pânico.

- Draquito…

- Parkison! Ainda não percebeste que só te estas a enterrar ainda mais? – Draco deixou a morena de boca aberta.

- Mas Draquito…

- Parkison por Merlin se tu me voltas a chamar isso eu não respondo pelos meus actos agora dá-me licença se faz favor que eu tenho algo mais importante para fazer do que estar a aturar as tuas barbaridades. - Dando o braço à ruiva, virou costas à morena que ficara a olhar para eles, totalmente vermelha de raiva enquanto a multidão começou a rir-se à gargalhada desta.

- Ainda te vais arrepender bola de fogo. – Gritou a morena para a ruiva que já virava o corredor.

- Menina chata! – Gargalhou Gina para o loiro

- Nem eu sei onde estava com a cabeça Gi. Por Merlin, acho que vou arranjar um vira-tempo. – O loiro afastou-se na ruiva.

- Enfim, o que tens para me pedir Draco? – Pediu a ruiva enquanto se sentava na relva.

- Bem quem te ouve falar até parece que sou algum interesseiro. – Draco imitou-a.

- Quem não te conheça que te compre, meu querido. – Gina sorriu fazendo o loiro arrepiar-se. – O que me queres pedir sobre a Sam?

Era impressionante como aquela ruivinha o conseguia conhecer tão bem.

_  
I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? by and watch them fall  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear  
_

Bocejou e subiu as escadas ate ao dormitório. Precisava de um bom banho para relaxar e quem sabe não se lembrar do melhor amigo. Trancou a porta do banheiro e deixou a roupa em cima do cadeirão que estava ao pé da banheira. Abriu as torneiras e deixou a agua encher a banheira enquanto foi fechar a janela que alguma das suas colegas tinha deixado aberta.

Despiu-se e entrou na banheira sentindo a água quente envolve-la. Deslizou ate ficar totalmente sentada e olhou para o tecto. Não que ela não soubesse que sentia. Ela sabia. Simplesmente não percebia porque logo por Ron Weasley. Não sabia porque teve logo que se apaixonar por ele.

Gostava de ser correspondida mas isso era quase impossível. Ele não a enxergava. Só via aquelas raparigas que ao fim de um dia de se conhecerem vão logo para a cama com essa pessoa. Era tudo tão mais simples se ela o odiasse. Coisa que ela simplesmente não conseguia fazer. Ela gostava de odiar o facto de ele ser alto, o facto de ele ter aqueles cabelos ruivos que mexiam com ela, o facto de ele ter aqueles lindos olhos azuis. E aquele ruivo não facilitava nada. Não percebia que ela gostava dele.

Sabia bem que por muito que quisesse ele provavelmente nunca iria a olhar como uma mulher. Ela era a amiga. Aquela que sabia e o ajudava nas suas aventuras amorosas.

Deixou-se mergulhar fazendo a sua cabeça ficar dentro da água talvez assim passasse. Maldito amor que a consumia. Que a impedia de seguir em frente para outro caminho que não ele. Era difícil. Era impossível. Com um impulso levantou a cabeça para fora de água e respirou profundamente.

Para a sua sanidade mental se manter ela teria de o esquecer. Não sabia como mas tinha de o fazer. Nem que demorasse mil anos. Ela ia fazer isso. E ia impedir de as suas outras do futuro apaixonarem-se por Ron's Weasley's.

Estupidez. O que raios estava ela a pensar. Já estava a enlouquecer como a professora de Astronomia e Hermione Granger era demasiado inteligente para uma coisa dessas.

_  
'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer_

Estava tão quieta deitada no sofá da sua sala. Se fosse outra qualquer não tinha dado pela presença dele. Mas ela não era como outra qualquer. Ela era especial.

- Eu não sei o que estas a pensar em fazer mas cuidado Malfoy não sou burra. – Abriu os olhos pensando que o loiro iria ficar assustado com ela mas enganara-se.

Draco olhou-a de cima a baixo e Sam mostrou-se totalmente indiferente. O loiro sentou-se no cadeirão e encostou-se, cruzando os braços. «Será que ele tem consciência que fica tão sexy assim?» perguntou-se a morena.

- Eu ainda não percebi o problema que tens comigo Clark! – Draco olhou-a directamente nos olhos. Era impossível ler os olhos dela. – Tu és a única que não gosta de mim.

- Malfoy, eu não tenho culpa se as raparigas se encontram todas cegas porque realmente gostar de ti é algo quase anormal. Eu não tenho a culpa se só de pensar em ti eu fico de mal humor.

Ao contrário de muitos que provavelmente ficariam com medo de Malfoy por causa da sua pose actual que para ela era extremamente sensual, mas ela não podia negar que Draco ficava uma graça quando fazia aquela pose de bad-boy.

Adorava saber que ela conseguia acabar com a paciência de Draco Malfoy. Claro que essa era a sua especialidade. Alias crescer numa família de comensais, ainda mais com os seus psicóticos irmãos. Sorriu. O loiro fervia em pouca agua por isso Sam gostava tanto de o provocar.

- Sabes o que é que eu acho?

- Se eu disser que não tu vais me dizer à mesma por isso, diz! – Falou a morena enquanto se entretinha com uma unha.

Draco ficara tão próximo de si que Sam realmente pensou em o transformar num cão.

- Realmente deve-te irritar o facto de eu ser o único rapaz que ainda não caiu nas tuas garras. Eu sei que sou um dos mais famosos desta escola e isso realmente deve te estar a dar cabo da cabeça não é? Eu sempre ouvi dizer que do ódio ao amor vai um passo. – Sam permaneceu quieta encarando-o.

Mas Sam sorriu. Um sorriso que fez os olhos azuis brilharem intensamente fazendo-o arrepiar. Avançou para ele como uma cobra.

- Malfoy, Malfoy. Estas a tentar virar o jogo e querer-me fazer acreditar numa coisa que quem o faz és tu? Tu é que andas sempre atrás de mim, tentado provocar-me, coisa que não consegues. Draco, querido, eu sei que tu me queres mas eu estou demasiado longe para tu alcançares.

Draco controlava intensamente o impulso de agarra-la. Estava difícil controlar-se perante a morena que o vivia a assombrar a algum tempo.

- Sam, Sam! Tu realmente não percebes pois não? Tu não és tão boa como pareces ser! – Sam olhou-o venenosamente.

_  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long _

_They'll be easier together_

_  
_- Eu não tenho a culpa de o teu cérebro ter ficado contagiado com a falta de inteligência da Parkison mas Draquito.. Realmente é preciso estar muito desesperado para come-la e eu realmente sou boa. Se não o sabes então é porque és mesmo lerdo.

- Pelo menos ela faz por dinheiro. Tu deitaste com outros rapazes por que? Por prazer?

Sam tremeu. Seu sangue gelou e parou de correr nas veias quando o ódio a consumiu por inteiro. Quem raios pensava ele que era? Naquele momento ela cegou e baixou a cabeça tentando impedir as lágrimas de raiva.

Levantou os olhos e focou-os intensamente nos de Draco e aquilo fez ele diminuir. Não devia mexer numa ferida tão profunda que só ele sabia.

-Samantha….

- Não te atrevas Malfoy! Cala-te! – Sam empurrou-o. Sentiu uma vontade tão grande de o matar. – Eu só não dou cabo de ti por respeito à tua família e principalmente à tua irmã. Mas ouve com muita atenção. Nunca, mas nunca mais me dirijas a palavras. Não voltes a aparecer à minha frente. E se eu sequer imaginar que falas o meu nome Malfoy eu garanto que dou cabo de ti percebes? Eu confiei em ti. Contei–te tantas coisas mas eu devia ter sabido que tu nunca cumpririas a promessa não é? Porque tu nem na Isabella pensas não é? Só em ti, Draco. Esquece que eu existo.

Olhando-o com nojo saiu do salão deixando o loiro totalmente desfeito. Ele devia saber que nunca se deve mexer numa ferida de uma Clark e muito menos usa-los.

_Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry _

_And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
_

A ruiva ia tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que nem se apercebeu que alguém a seguia. O corredor estava tão escuro mas ela nem percebeu. Estava tão interiorizada nos seus pensamentos. Percebeu que era seguida e por isso escondeu-se num canto e esperou.

Quando deu por si, o seu corpo era pressionado por outro.

- Pensei que nunca mais vinhas! – Murmurou antes de sentir os lábios dele num beijo intensamente profundo. Céus, aquele beijo era o paraíso. Como pudera estar tanto tempo sem admitir a ele que ela também o amava.

O cheiro cítrico, o corpo grande e forte, era impressionante como tão pouco vindo dele a conseguia por a arfar. Adorava simplesmente viver naquele amor escondido.

O hálito quente, desceu pelo pescoço da ruiva fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Seu corpo tremeu, queimou, arrepiou. Sentiu as suas mãos grandes tentarem achar uma brecha na sua camisa para sentir a sua pele.

- Por favor! – Pediu baixinho.

Uma das suas mãos impregnou-se no seu cabelo, deixando-a escapar um longo gemido. E uma boca invadiu novamente a sua levando-a à loucura.

Seu corpo incendiou. Ela estava derretendo nos seus braços. Ele era maravilhoso. Ele era único. A maneira como ele a beijava. Um beijo possessivo. Possessivo e quente. Sua mão ia deixando um rasto de fogo em seu corpo. Ergueu as suas mãos e levou-as ao cabelo dele. A língua dele pediu para avançar mais profundamente.

Ela adorava o seu toque, o seu beijo, o seu corpo. A maneira como ambos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente.

Sentiu as mãos escorregarem pelo seu corpo, levantando-a e fazendo-a sentar em uma mesa qualquer. Abrira gentilmente as suas pernas e encaixaram-se no meio delas. Um calor e uma vontade animal de explorar mais o seu corpo a consumiu. O segurou mais forte e passou as pernas à sua cintura enquanto as unhas arranhavam levemente as suas costas instigando-o mais a agarrar-se a si.

Ele estava enlouquecendo-a e ela fazia lhe o mesmo. Era algo mútuo. Algo que eles precisavam.

-Ah minha ruiva. Não sei como consegui estar o dia inteiro sem te puder beijar. – Murmurou ele contra seus lábios.

- Achas que és o único, meu amor? – Perguntou ela enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Diz isso outra vez! – Pediu

- Harry Potter, meu eterno e único amor. – Murmurou antes de sentir a sua boca ser invadida pela do moreno.

_  
To hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
That if you need me I'll be there  
_

Tentado controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Não que ela não soubesse porque ela já sabia. Simplesmente tentava esconder isso. Por amor.

- Menina Clark! – Chamou tranquilamente Dumbledore.

- Sim professor, eu percebo a situação. – Sim ela percebia. Não queria perceber mas compreendia.

- Você já devia saber. Voldemort é muito esperto. E você vinda de uma família de comensais ainda mais, uma que foi sempre grande apoiante de Voldemort, estaria mais apta para isto. – Dumbledore fintou-a com os seus olhos azuis escondidos atrás dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Eu devia ter percebido, eu simplesmente gostava que tivesse sido de outra maneira. Eu devia ter percebido as intenções dele desde o inicio. Eu devia ter decifrado melhor os meus sonhos.

- Professor eu percebo. Gostava de não ter sido tão cega. Afinal nossa família sempre foi apoiante de Voldemort. Eu devia ter percebido que o que me aconteceu era obra dele. Mas como sabe eu irei aceitar o seu pedido. Eu farei tudo o que puder para proteger todos.

- Na altura eu devia ter a protegido mais! – Sam levantou-se.

- Professor. Eu é que na altura devia ter tido mais cuidado. Eu era uma criança e não sabia. Mas por favor, professor, não conte a ninguém. Eu não quero que esta conversa saia daqui. Por favor. – Dumbledore surpreendeu-se com o seu pedido.

- Mas menina…

- Professor desculpe, mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba disto.

- Mas ainda existe uma solução Samantha.

- Eu sei mas essa esta totalmente fora de questão professor. Draco Malfoy não tem e não deve saber disto. – Uma onda eléctrica percorreu-lhe o corpo.

- Mas a menina já sabe da profecia..

- Eu sei sim professor, nos os dois podíamos acabar com a maldição mas eu tenho de o fazer sozinha, eu não quero meter a vida de ninguém em perigo.

- Mas Draco seria a pessoa ideal para a ajudar. Porque além de ele ser o escolhido da profecia, nada pode lutar contra o Destino.

- Esta enganado professor. Draco Malfoy seria a ultima a amar-me. – Dirigiu-se à porta e fechou-a deixando o mundo desabar enquanto corria para o dormitório.

_  
Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

- Boa noite! Seja bem aparecido senhor Harry! – Gina ouviu a voz da amiga cumprimentando o seu namorado e levantou rapidamente a cabeça. Mas assustou-se rapidamente com a visão. A camisa estava quase fora das calças, os óculos estavam ligeiramente tortos, e uma mancha rosada no seu olho direito.

«Mas o que raios?» pensou observando-o profundamente percebendo que ele se apercebera mas que fazia de tudo para não a olhar como se estivesse a esconder algo. Não podia negar que até assim ele mexia drasticamente consigo.

- O que raios aconteceu Harry? – Perguntou Mione enquanto tentava tocar no amigo que se afastava.

- Fui contra uma porta!

- E essa porta imitava os teus reflexos? Porque só pode ser!

- Era uma porta diferente. – Respondeu ele mal-humorado.

Por mais que Ron e Hermione tentassem arrancar qualquer coisa do moreno porem em vão, a ruiva apercebera-se que Josh Forwark entrara pela porta do salão, tão ou mais pior que o moreno.

- Andaste à pancada com o Forwark? – Perguntou Gina chamando a atenção dos amigos e de Harry.

- Tu és louco Harry? Queres o que? Apanhar uma detenção? – Gina falou irritada.

- Eu não quero saber! – Harry respondeu evitando olhar para a ruiva.

- O que é que ele disse? – Perguntou Hermione.

- O mesmo de sempre! – Respondeu.

- Ah então cada vez que ele disser o mesmo de sempre tu vais lhe dar porrada! – Exclamou Gina.

- Não! – Respondeu.

- Ok então eu vou lá lhe perguntar! – Falou Gina já prestes a se levantar.

Harry agarrou no braço dela fazendo com que os dois corpos tremessem devido à proximidade e ao toque.

- Esquece! – Pediu ele olhando-a directamente para os seus olhos.

- O que disse ele? – Perguntou.

- Ele insultou-te ok? – Respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

Era tão complicado não puder admitir aquilo que sentia por ela. Ele que pedira à namorada e agora ardia lhe o peito cada vez que a via com outro rapaz e ele sem puder fazer nada para o evitar.

- A vossa atenção por favor! – Ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore chamando a atenção de todos.

Todo o salão se calou esperando o que o director tinha para dizer mas Gina, Hermione e Sam olharam-se porque ambas já sabiam o que iria acontecer.

- O que vai acontecer? – Perguntou Luke a Sam.

- Prepara-te meu querido porque a bomba vai estourar! – «E vai ser para o teu lado» pensou.

- Eu sei que ninguém estava à espera mas hoje vamos receber uma aluna que já estudou connosco e que finalmente vai voltar para concluir o resto dos anos que lhe faltam. - Gina, Sam, Hermione e Draco levantaram-se e dirigiram-se até a porta para surpresa de muitos ao ve-los todos tão amigos. Luke sentiu o seu estômago revirar, como se estivesse a imaginar alguma coisa.

Quando a porta do salão se abriu, uma enorme fumarada surgiu e aos poucos e poucos viu-se uma sombra, e logo um longo cabelo loiro bem tratado, com uns terríveis olhos castanhos e corpo bem feito e cuidado. Trazia o uniforme de Hogwarts e quando deu pela presença dos amigos correu até eles e todos se abraçaram intensamente.

Quando a fumarada realmente desapareceu todos os rapazes começaram a aplaudir a loira e assobiar para ela.

Luke olhou-a intensamente como se a conhecesse de algum lado embora não soubesse de onde mas aquela rapariga era o paraíso.

Viu a namorada olhar intensamente para ela e a loira aproximou-se deles como se os fosse cumprimentar. Não pode deixar de perceber que a loira tinha um andar terrivelmente sensual e provocante.

Em pouco tempo chegara perto de si e seu olhos se cruzaram fazendo ele sorrir de canto, mas assustou-se quando ela não o correspondeu.

- Bem vinda de volta maninha!

Não podia ser. Aquela não podia ser Lucy Garner a irmã da sua namorada. Não podia ser. Aquela era a rapariga que em tempos fora baixinha, um pouco forte e morena com cabelos escuros e encaracolados. Se ela queria acabar com a sua sanidade mental parabéns porque estava a consegui-lo.

- É bom estar de volta! – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos de cima do moreno.

_  
Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
Oh when I got you_

**Nota: **Espero sinceramente que gostem. Esta fic é realmente muito importante para mim porque me baseei em histórias de pessoas minhas amigas e acrescentei um pouco da minha imaginação.


End file.
